earth_199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Endgame
Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America **Patrick Gorman as Old Steve Rogers *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Bazlo and Loen LeClair as Baby Scott Lang **Jackson Dunn as 12-year-old Scott Lang **Lee Moore as 93-year-old Scott Lang *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Taika Waititi as Korg *Angela Bassett as Ramonda *Michael Douglas as Doctor Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri / Rocket Raccoon (motion-capture) *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts/Rescue *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *Terry Notary as Groot (motion-capture) *Ava Russo as Lila Barton *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *Cade Woodward as Nathaniel Barton *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Ken Jeong as Storage Facility Guard *Jim Starlin as Man at Counseling *Gozie Agbo as Man at Counseling *Unknown Actor as Miek (uncredited) *Ava Russo as Lila Barton *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Rene Russo as Queen Frigga *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Tilda Swinton as Ancient One *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym **John Michael Morris as Young Hank Pym *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Frank Grillo as Agent Brock Rumlow *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Robert Redford as Undersecretary Alexander Pierce *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight **Monique Ganderton as Proxima Midnight (motion-capture) *Callan Mulvey as Agent Jack Rollins *Yvette Nicole Brown as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Stan Lee as '70s Car Man **Anthony Breed as '70s Car Man (motion-capture) Appearances Location *Tokyo, Japan Events To be added Items *Arc Reactor *Ant-Man Suit *B.A.R.F.[https://mcuexchange.com/avengers-4-barf-hologram-civil-war/ Avengers 4 to Feature Tony Stark's Hologram Technology from Captain America: Civil War] *Wasp Suit *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Asgardians *Frost Giants *''Flora colossus'' *Luphomoids *Humans *Zehoberei *Celestials Creatures To be added Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts *S.H.I.E.L.D. Gallery References